List of Sims Big Brother 2 (UK) housemates
Housemates of Sims Big Brother 2 (UK) =Brief Summary (until character descriptions)= Week 1: • Sixteen individuals enter the Big Brother house. • A group forms between Mark, John and Travis. They appear to be a small alliance, with Mark and Travis particularly getting on. • Mark begins to tease fellow housemate Elizabeth, which annoys her greatly, although he claims it is a joke. • Elizabeth begins to annoy her fellow housemates with her complaints, with many feeling that she believes the world revolves around her. • Daisy and Bruce appear to hold a disliking for one another. • Several males attempt to join Mark, John and Travis' group, with many of the others feeling as though Travis is just a follower, and that he isn't interesting. • Elizabeth and Tosha are nominated for eviction on day 5, with Elizabeth receiving 5 nominations (Adam, Ash, Celeste, Daisy and Mark), while Tosha receives 4 (Dawson, John, Noelle and Tracey), those who nominated Tosha state it is due to her quirky and strange personality. • Elizabeth and Tosha begin to feel ostracized from the main group, with Elizabeth blaming the boys for it, stating that the other girls are just playing it safe and listening to them in fear of being nominated themselves. Tosha admits she's use to being an outcast, but hopes to finally fit into the group. She attempts to talk to several members, but again finds herself falling short of a conversation • Tosha is evicted on day 9, having received 67% of the vote. She leaves to a positive reception, with many speculating Elizabeth's growing fan base managed to easily save her. Week 2 • Celeste appears to be flirting with openly gay housemate Jan, which surprises many, as Celeste appears to class herself as being heterosexual. • After receiving a positive reaction, Elizabeth admits she is feeling good, and has noticed some housemates (particularly Adam) have been trying to get friendly with her, which she sites as gameplay. However, Elizabeth still feels that the group of Mark, John and Travis are going after her, feeling particularly annoyed by Mark, and disliking Travis, whom she feels is simply Marks right hand man. • Daisy begins to appear as the new outcast in the house, with many feeling she acts awkwardly while lurking on conversations. • During a conversation between Bruce and Travis, Bruce calls out Daisy, who is sitting on the side listening. The two end up engaging in a conversation, in which Daisy makes an insulting comment towards Bruce, that could be aimed at his sexuality. Bruce begins to kick up a fuss, going to the diary room complaining about Daisy, whom he states is an awful "homophobe", and Travis, who he felt stayed back and always remains on the fence. • Ash and Tracey discuss Celeste's flirtatious behavior with Jan, with Ash particularly feeling that Celeste is playing her for votes. Daisy overhears this, and begins to agree with Ash, stating that Celeste herself admitted to it being false (although this itself was a lie). • Elizabeth mentions that she has found support from Jan, Dawson, Noelle and Tracey. Dawson, as the father figure, sees it as his duty to protect Elizabeth, even though he is only a few years older. Tracey and Noelle both appear to be friends with Elizabeth, while Jan states she can relate to Elizabeth being an outsider. • Daisy and Holly are nominated for eviction on day 11, with Daisy receiving 5 votes (Adam, Bruce, Holly, John and Travis), while Holly also receives 5 (Dawson, Jan, Noelle, Tracey and Travis). Those who nominated Daisy state it is due to her awkwardness, and generally feeling uncomfortable around her, while those who nominated Holly state its due to her not getting involved in the house, and generally staying by herself. • Elizabeth talks with Daisy, stating that she shouldn't feel the need to try and get in with the group forming in the house, as they are clearly the unlikeable ones. Daisy admits she feels she's made a mistake, but fears it's too late. • Daisy is evicted on day 16, having received 86% of the vote to evict. Week 3 • Celeste and Jan end up kissing during the beginning of week 3, which shocks many. Tracey and Celeste have a small bicker in the garden, with Tracey implying she feels the relationship is false on Celeste's part. Celeste admits she regarded herself as straight, but had never met anyone like Jan, and feels something for her that she's never felt before. • John begins to flirt with Ash, which shocks many. John admits he is bi-curious, and has been open about it. Adam admits that he didn't realize this, while Mark also states it makes him feel slightly awkward. Adam then states that he'd like to get Ash out of the house, as he doesn't want John "falling into anything". • Elizabeth begins to get more friendly with Celeste and Jan, with Noelle joining them while the four form a small group of their own to counteract the "boys squad" they have been forming. • Dawson is slated by several boys, who believe he isn't joining their group. Dawson believes that the gender groups are silly, as they're all old enough to get passed that, as it isn't primary school. • Travis admits that he feels his place in his group isn't certain, with Adam trying to replace him. He believes that the group was originally intended as a joke, but that Adam, Ash and Bruce are making it something else, making the boys appear as "sexist bullies". • Travis talks to his issue with Mark, who seems to take little interest in his friends problem with Adam and Bruce. Later, Adam and Bruce talk with Mark, mentioning their disliking for Travis. • An argument breaks out between Elizabeth, Celeste, Mark, Adam, Ash and Bruce (with the argument being girls vs. boys). Elizabeth calls out Adam for his behavior, before arguing with Mark who steps in to defend Adam. The argument begins to get out of hand, before the groups separate. Travis makes a jovial comment that it is sexual tension between Mark and Elizabeth, which Elizabeth overhears, causing her to proclaim she wouldn't touch Mark even if they were the last two fertile people on Earth. • Dawson tries to calm the girls down, stating that in his opinion the boys are just causing problems, and that Ash and Bruce are following them as they, for the first time in their lives, are able to join an alpha-male group. • While in the gym, Jan and John have an argument of their own, where John brings up the faux-relationship with Celeste, before Jan brings up John being a "closeted gay". Later that evening, John ends up kissing Ash in a game of truth of dare, which causes Jan to proclaim "told you so". • Holly and Korey continue to stay quiet within the house. With both condemning Bruce's behavior, while Korey feels isolated, as the rest of the men are "horrid". • Elizabeth, Holly and Jan are nominated for eviction on day 18. Elizabeth received 4 votes (Adam, Ash, John and Mark), Holly received 4 votes (Dawson, Jan, Noelle and Travis), while Jan also received 4 votes (Bruce, Holly, John and Mark). • The girl group, consisting of Elizabeth, Celeste, Jan, Noelle and occasionally Tracey (who is struggling, feeling as though Elizabeth has abandoned her for Celeste and Jan), hope that Holly is evicted, believing her to be a nice girl, but feel she does little around the house. Elizabeth admits she feels she is likely to go, as arguing will have brought many to dislike her, while Holly have "offended nobody". • The male group, consisting of Adam, Mark, John, Travis, Ash and Bruce, believe that Elizabeth will be evicted. A few of the boys begin to plan how they'll celebrate her leaving the house. • Holly is evicted from the house on day 23, having received 63% of the vote to evict. Many believe Holly's lack of screen time meant she had no support, and that Elizabeth and Jan's support came together to vote for Holly. Week 4